


Day 2 - Candy Canes

by Rei (Arterra)



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Candy Canes, Gen, brothers fighting, family/adoption AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arterra/pseuds/Rei
Summary: Day 2 of the 2020 MCYT advent calendar!Today, Tommy and Wilbur fight over a single candy cane and Phil is tired.
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032948
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	Day 2 - Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2, candy canes! 
> 
> Actually had a pretty hard time writing this, came up with what I thought was a decent idea but then I realized it was not going to be fun to write so I had to come up with something new yesterday when I sat down to write. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey! That’s my candy cane!” small tussle ensues, 

“TOMMY GET YOUR OWN FUCKING CANDY CANE.”

“WHY WOULD I DO THAT WHEN I CAN JUST STEAL YOURS!!!”

“CUZ IT’S NOT NICE!! YOU’RE GONNA GO ON SANTA’S NAUGHTY LIST!!”

“Boys, can you not fight? It’s just a candy cane, we have a thousand more.”

“But it’s  _ my _ candy cane!”

“But we have more! Go grab a new one, that can be your candy cane now!”

Phil definitely did not get paid enough for this. He didn’t get paid, actually. Why didn’t he get paid? He felt like he should get paid. 

The boys were still fighting over the one candy cane. There were plenty more candy canes. 

Tommy thundered up the stairs, still holding the candy cane, Wilbur hot on his heels. 

“Don’t get the candy on the carpet, boys!” Phil did not want to have to clean that up.

“We know, Dad!” Tommy and Wilbur chorused, as if they hadn’t done it before while fighting over the same exact thing last year.

He heard a window open, that didn’t bode well…

Well, there wasn’t any screaming, so that was good, at least no one fell… 

Oh, there was the yelling.

“NO WILBUR,YOU’LL MAKE IT FALL!” Tommy screeched. 

Maybe it was time to take a look at what was happening. Phil stood up from the couch, put on some shoes, and walked out the door to see something he definitely did not expect.

Tommy was lounging in a tree, enjoying his unfairly won candy cane. 

Wilbur was hanging halfway out the window, murder in his eyes as he tried to judge if the branch would hold his weight.    
  
“Wilbur get back in the house, Tommy… please do not climb out the window again. Ever,” Phil requested of both of them. He knew there was no getting Tommy out of the tree at this time.

He would leave the tree when he finished the candy cane in 20 minutes. Wilbur could do nothing about the candy cane anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY day 2!!
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/reiofsuns) (please)


End file.
